videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshi
, Birdo, Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Bowser |aliases=??? |relations=None }} Yoshi (sometimes specified as Green Yoshi) is one of the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, an ally of Mario and Luigi as well as the protagonist of his own series. He is a member of the Yoshi species and has aided his brethren in saving their on multiple occasions. Yoshi has also saved other kingdoms from the villain Bowser as well. In his youth, Yoshi managed to rescue and protect Baby Mario and Baby Luigi from the wrath of Kamek and the Koopa Troopa. According to , Yoshi is the only one of his species who can speak the language of the other characters. However, in later games, he doesn't speak the language (as shown in and ). This is contradicted once again, in , when Yoshi speaks in perfect English. Yoshi made his very first appearance, game-wise, in the Super Mario World level, . The roles he plays in the series vary from game to game. Creation and Development Yoshi did not appear until Super Mario World, which was released in 1990. However, Shigeru Miyamoto has stated in interviews that he wanted Mario to ride an animal companion after the completion of Apparently, technical restrictions on the NES kept Mario from being able to ride an animal, but with the development of the in 1990, Yoshi could be created. The character of Yoshi was specifically created by Shigefumi Hino, a graphics designer. Yoshi likely originated from another Nintendo character, Tamagon. Tamagon was the star of the game Devil World, a game released in Japan for the in 1984 and later in Europe for the NES. Like Yoshi, Tamagon was a green lizard that hatched from an egg and could eat enemies with his large mouth. Tamagon makes exactly the same noise when he hatches as Yoshi does in Super Mario World. Additionally, in the Super Mario World article in the History of Mario booklet from the game for Wii, game designer Takashi Tezuka said that Yoshi was originally going to be a type of Koopa, and the saddle on his back was supposed to be his shell. Yoshi's appearance has changed dramatically throughout his video game history. In Super Mario World, Yoshi's first appearance, the green dinosaur was very much created in the image of an actual dinosaur. Yoshi had a long neck, small arms that appeared orange on his sprite (but not in the game's art), and a long back. A second design change was used in Yoshi's Cookie, Super Mario All-Stars, and in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. In those games, Yoshi was made shorter and stouter. Additionally, much longer human-like arms, complete with large hands to manipulate objects, replaced his short, tyrannosaurus-like arms. This design change was developed even more in Yoshi's Story. Instead of being hunched over, Yoshi stood up straight and swung his arms as he walked, much like a human. This design also gave him apparent fingers instead of paw-like hands. This design has stuck ever since. Appearances Mario Kart: Mega Mash-Up Yoshi returns as a default character in Mario Kart: Mega Mash-Up. He is a medium racer and his karts and bikes will follow a light green and white (sometimes also red) colour scheme. He will do the following to each stat in whatever kart or bike he rides: *'Speed:' +1 *'Weight:' +2 *'Acceleration:' +3 *'Handling:' +0 Mario Kart NX Yoshi makes a reappearance in Mario Kart NX as a playable character. Like in Mario Kart 8, the player can choose to play as a variety of different coloured members of the Yoshi species. Gallery Yoshi YTT.png MP10Yoshi.png MarioYoshiPals.png tumblr_phku4mdJfx1wk8r9ko1_500.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nintendo Characters